Imaging Cytometry and Microfluidics (ICM) core I (Ozinsky) Overview. The core was established by the Center to provide the resources for automated high-throughput imaging experiments on live cells along with cell purification and analysis. We have contributed to research resulting in 13 publications and two patent applications involving the analysis of cells across bacterial, yeast and mammalian systems. This has included projects for the purification and analysis of single cells, large-scale imaging screens, analysis of subcellular dynamics, and the development of new methods devices and computational tools. The core is staffed by a director, full-time manager,and a full-time technician, and has open access to state-of-the-art microscopy, cytometry, and microfluidics (see Resources). The core provides comprehensive training for users to operate equipment independently, and maintains a website with manuals and protocols to ensure standardized procedures. The ICM core has integrated control of microscopes, fluidics, image acquisition and analysis under Lab-VIEW (National Instruments) and MatLab (MathWorks). Three cell culture incubators are available to enable time-lapse/live-cell imaging on these workstations. Our dedicated clean room has a variety of soft lithography equipment including: a PDMS pre polymer mixer, a spin-coater, a dissection microscope for PDMS device layer alignment, a vacuum dessicator, PDMS punches, and a dedicated 80?C convection oven. Further, we have established an annual three-day Microfluidics course to teach the fundamental skills for PDMS design, fabrication, and operation (see Education and Training Plan).